


Coffee and Kisses

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [10]
Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Coffee and Kisses

Kya groaned softly, rolling over in bed to fully drape herself over her no-longer-sleeping wife. “Good morning, babe.”

Lin kept her eyes shut but allowed herself to smile as the woman she loved planted sweet kisses all over her face. “Good morning, dear.”

”Why don’t you stay here in bed while I grab the paper and make some coffee? I’ll bring it to you here, and you can continue to sleep in for a little bit,” the older woman suggested, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

The police chief chuckled and pulled her close. “Kya, dear, I love you. We’ve been married for over a decade. You should know by now that I don’t trust you not to slip an absurd amount of alcohol into my coffee if I have the day off.”

”And who’s fault is that?” The silver-haired beauty asked.

”Yours, if I recall correctly,” the metal-bender replied before kissing her wife good morning. “I’ll get the coffee and the paper. You just stay here.”

The water-bender murmured something indecipherable into her lover’s neck, giving her another squeeze before letting her go, albeit temporarily.

Lin slipped out of the embrace and made her way to the kitchen, powering on the coffee maker before grabbing the paper from the front door.

She had spent lots of time debating as to whether or not having a mail-flap in the door rather than a mailbox would compromise the safety of her home and came to the conclusion that if an enemy found out where she lived, they would just make an attempt to collapse the entire building.

The woman pulled away from the thought to grab those ridiculously cheesy mugs Kya had purchased for them. The store clerk had apparently been confused as to why two ‘wife’ mugs had been purchased instead of the usual combination.

She poured the hot coffee into the two mugs, and, with the paper tucked under one arm, carried them back to the bedroom.

The darker-skinned woman helped her wife set the cups down and pulled her into the bed as soon as her hands were empty.

Lin chuckled and kissed her wife’s temple before sitting up and grabbing the newspaper from the nightstand on her side of the bed.

Kya snagged her coffee and tucked herself into Lin’s side, smiling as she felt her lover’s arm wrap around her.


End file.
